Parecidos
by Estrella'black
Summary: Daddy's Little Cannibal. Los Cullen miran el caliz de fuego, y se dan cuenta de que cierto mago se parece a cierto vampiro, cursi y un poco divertido. B&E one shot. Muy corto


**Summary: **Los Cullen ven el cáliz de fuego y se dan cuenta de que cierto mago se ve exactamente como cierto vampiro; cursi y un poco divertido. BXE

**Disclaimer:** _Crepúsculo _no es mío.

**Parecidos.**

"No se parece a mí." Edward gimió a mi lado. Sacudí mi cabeza mientras Cedric aparecía en la TV de nuevo. El actor que hacía a Cedric podría haber sido el hermano gemelo de Edward.

Era noche de películas en la mansión de los Cullen, todos los jueves se sentaban en la sala y veían una películas; pero éramos solo los "chicos" ésta noche. Carlisle tenía una emergencia en el hospital y Esme estaba en una cena. Me mordí el labio cuando el gemelo de Edward apareció en la televisión de nuevo, me acerqué a Edward, sosteniéndome en su brazo.

"Edward," Lo miré. "Luce exactamente como tú." Rodó sus ojos y gimió.

Emmett rió desde la silla de enseguida del sofá en el que yo estaba acostada con Edward. Rosalie estaba sentada enfrente de el, leyendo una revista. Estaba feliz de que estuviera abajo con nosotros. No solía acercarse a mí.

"El aspecto no es lo único que tienen en común." dijo Emmett sonriéndome. "A Edward también le gusta jugar con su varita mágica."

Jasper rió, seguido de Alice, quien estaba acostada en su estomago mirando TV (Edward me había susurrado hacia poco que le gustaba el actor que hacia de Harry Potter). Me mordí el labio para esconder mi sonrisa. Edward le gruñó Emmett antes de aventarle una almohada. Emmett no dejó de reír, ganándose algunas miradas de parte de Rose.

"¡Callen!" Gritó Alice desde el piso. Se acomodó sobre sus rodillas. "Ésta es la mejor parte."

Una toma de Harry Potter se vio en la pantalla. Corría por el laberinto. Había leído todos los libros de Harry Potter, y visto las películas también, pero eso no cambiaba todo el suspenso que sentía. Sabía que estaba a punto de pasar y lo lamentaba. Siempre lloraba en esa escena. Y ahora, sabiendo que se parecía a Edward, iba a ser diez veces peor.

Edward entrelazó sus dedos alrededor de mí, y yo descansé mi cabeza en su hombro. Era muy bueno distrayéndome. Sus labios se detuvieron en mi oído. "¿Estás bien amor?" preguntó.

Asentí sin despegar mis ojos de la pantalla. Besó la cima de mi cabeza antes de apoyar su mejilla contra ella. Miré la película, teniéndole pavor a la escena del cementerio. Estaban corriendo hacia el final, luego el gemelo de Edward se cayó, Harry fue hacia él. Emmett comenzó a hacerla de comentarista.

"Están corriendo, están corriendo. Oh miren ¡Edward acaba de caerse! ¡Oh! ¡Harry ha vuelto para salvarlo! ¡Ahora corren y corren de nuevo."

"¡Cállate, Emmett!" Alice le gritó, estaba mordiéndose la uña del pulgar. Me habían gustado los comentarios de Emmett; aliviaron la tensión del ambiente. Miré a Jasper, se veía frustrado.

"Alice no lo deja aliviar la tensión, dice que arruinaría todo el punto de la película." Susurró Edward en mi oído. Asentí entendiendo de donde venia todo, aun mirando a Jasper. No podía ni siquiera imaginar cómo se sentía en estos momentos. ­

"¡Y ahora Edward está muerto!" Gritó Emmett derrepente. Salté y devolví mi atención a la TV. Mi aliento se quedó en mi garganta mientras veía fijamente al cuerpo sin vida de Edward. Tragué y trate de convencerme a mi misma de que no era Edward, era solo un actor.

El agarre de Edward se apretó alrededor de mi mano y contuve las lágrimas. Esto era más duro de lo que creí. Voldemort había vuelto ahora, y estaba tratando de matar a Harry. Ya no estaba poniéndole atención a la película; acababa de ver al amor de mi vida morir frente a mis propios ojos, aunque no era en realidad Edward, solo un estúpido actor que lucía como él.

"Bella." Susurró Edward en mi oído. "¿Sabes que ese no soy yo, cierto?" Su fría mano limpió las lágrimas que habían escapado de mis ojos, y estaban resbalándose por mis mejillas. Asentí y subí la mirada hacia él.

"Lo sé." Finalmente solté. Besó mi mejilla, y comenzó a alisar mi cabello.

Alice volteó para verme, estaba frunciendo el ceño. "No te preocupes Bells. Si pudiera llorar, estaría haciéndolo también." Le echó una mirada enfadada a Jasper. Él le devolvió la mirada, asustado. Movió sus manos en el aire y asintió hacia mí. El asintió también, y derrepente, todo estaba en calma de nuevo, casi feliz. Derrepente sentí la urgencia de reír. No lo hice, tratando de enfocarme en el hecho de que Edward acababa de morir. Me reí de mi misma, de lo tonta que estaba siendo.

"Amo como tu novia esta riéndose de que acabas de morir." Rió Emmett desde su silla, jugando con el cabello de Rosalie. Rose le echó una mirada envenenada, antes de levantarse. Cerró la revista en sus manos y se dirigió arriba. Emmett la miró en shock.

Nadie tuvo tiempo de decir algo cuando Alice saltó derrepente gritando, "¡Charlie está aquí!" desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones.

Suspiré mientras me alejaba de Edward. Emmett y Jasper ya estaban arriba. Se suponía que estaban en la Universidad, así que nadie fuera de la familia podía verlos.

Tocaron la puerta fuertemente; Alice danzó hasta la puerta y le sonrió a Charlie. "Hola Charlie," casi cantó. Me paré del sofá y caminé hacia la puerta, poniéndome los zapatos.

"Hola Alice." Le sonrió; sus ojos se encontraron con los de Edward, y los estrechó. "Edward." Prácticamente escupió la palabra.

Edward sonrió. "Hola Charlie." Era tan educado.

Charlie bufó. "¿Lista para irnos Bells?" preguntó.

Asentí y besé a Edward en la mejilla. "Te veré mañana." Le sonreí, sabiendo que en cuanto Charlie se durmiera, estaría en mi habitación.

Alice me dio un abrazo. "Te veo en la escuela, Bells." Dijo alegremente.

Charlie asintió hacia los hermanos Cullen antes de mirar hacia la TV. "¡¿Hey, es ese Edward?!" Gritó.

**Fin.**

**N/A: **Tengo mis momentos. Si me aman déjenme un review. Pásense por mis otros one-shots, también. Son bastante graciosos; hasta ahora, creo que el favorito de todo es _Educación sexual con Emmett_. Amé las reacciones de todos.  
**N/T;** siento haber subido educacion sexual con Emmett :S a Daddy's se le olvido qe ya habia dado permiso a otra persona para traducirloo xD enfin' tengoo mas historias de ella para subir xD reviews? :p


End file.
